Royal Flush
by TheStarBucksQueen
Summary: "Why do you take these missions?" Steve asked up. "When you get hurt like this every time?" "Because someone has to do them." I replied. "And I have the best chances of making it out alive." "What if one day, you don't make it out?" Steve asked. "At least I can say I lived one hades of a life." I replied. "A life that might inspire others even when their lives seem so dark."
1. On the Run

Queenie: Hello, everyone, how have you all been? Good? That's great! Well, here's my rewrite to May Lady Luck Shine Upon You. I believe I mentioned rewrites were coming, and after seeing the new Avengers movie, I just had to get back to writing about Kaira. I will say it was an amazing movie and worth watching, but no more. I don't wish to spoil it for anyone.

Now, there are going to be changes from the last one like I never realized how close the timeline was between Hulk, Iron Man 2, and Thor was, so I am going to have to pick which movie I wish for Kaira to be in since she can't go all three now. I am sort leaning more towards Hulk since Iron Man 2 has Natasha and Thor has Clint. They all three could be on separate missions then when they get together talk about how it went. Though Clint didn't play that major of a role in Thor. He was there very briefly while Natasha was a prominent character in Iron Man 2. So I might place her in Thor. I might put up a poll so you all can decide which one you wish for her to be in.

Also, new characters will be added who won't play the leading role in this story since it's Kaira's, but might play leading roles in other Marvel Movies that Kaira won't be a part of or will have a very little role in. Like the second and third Thor movies, which I plan to show more of my Norse demigod OC. Or the Spider-Man Homecoming movie that will display more of Galen _Parker_ the son of Iris. I'll just write separate stories for them while giving you all a chance to know more about their characters. Like they're backgrounds and such.

Another thing is that this story is now called Royal Flush. It is also Kaira's new epithet. Lady Luck was just to generic for me. I feel like Royal Flush or rather Royal fits Kaira better than just Lady Luck. I hope you enjoy this rewrite, and while I won't be working on it and my others stories as much as I wish with work being as it is, I hope to really get back to writing once my vacation hits in June. Now shall we get started, my dears?

* * *

The Greek Myths...are they really myths? Or is there perhaps some truth behind them? Are the Greek Gods of Olympus real? If so, does that mean their legendary children the half-bloods are real as well? Well, I'm here to tell it's all true. The Gods of Olympus do exist. And the minor gods exist as well, and in my opinion, no one gives them enough thought.

Of course, I could be biased. I am the daughter of a minor goddess, after all. You're probably wondering who I am by now. Well, let me introduce myself. The name is Kaira Cortez. I am the daughter of Tyche the goddess of luck, chance, and fortune. And let me tell you, life seems pretty sweet with the power of luck on your side. At least that's how I used to see it. My perspective has changed a bit on that, but that's not what this story is about. Not really.

This story is about how I met the Star-Spangled Man with a Plan. The famous Captain America. Or just Steve to his friends. And friends we weren't in the beginning. No, the Captain and I didn't see very eye to eye after our first meeting. Curious? Well, before I can tell you the story of Steve and I, I'm going to have to take you a bit back. Back before I met Steve and was still just a little nobody from Queens. Running through the streets and doing things I really shouldn't have. Though I guess I didn't really do anything too bad until I got on the radar of a certain agency. And once I did this, well, life changed for me completely.

* * *

NO POV:

As Luke Castellan sat by himself near the archery range, he sharpened his sword while humming a slight tune. It was to a song his girlfriend—Corissa Stackhouse—seemed very fond of as of late, and he couldn't seem to get it out of his head either. Speaking of his girlfriend, he was waiting for her to end her training sessions with the younger campers, so the two could go off into town. It had taken him months to get permission from Chiron for a pass to go into the city. Nothing was going to spoil the day he had planned with Corissa. Especially since it could be one of the last dates they ever have.

"Hey, Luke!"

Luke looked up from his sword to see his younger brothers Travis and Conner Stoll heading towards him.

"Hey, boys." Luke greeted them in return as he placed his sword to his side. "Something I can help you with?"

The two exchanged a glance after stopping in front of him. Their silence bringing Luke's brows together in a slightly worried crease. He hoped they hadn't caused another mess for him to clean up. Though he enjoyed their pranks since he was quite mischievous himself, he didn't really have to time to clean up after them today.

"Well, it's...it's Kaira." Travis began.

At the sound of her name, Luke gave a groan. He could already guess what they were going to say.

"She left camp without permission again, didn't she?" Luke asked.

The two brothers nodded their heads in unison almost looking like twins mirroring each other as they did so.

"Left really early this morning." Conner said. "We thought she might be back by now, but..."

"No one has seen her." Travis explained. "Not even Twig. And Adrian's getting worried."

Luke pinched the bridge of his nose wondering why Kaira had to cause trouble today of all days.

"Great." Luke said. "Where'd she got this time?"

The Stolls paused once more as they exchanged another glance causing Luke's stomach to drop a bit. This couldn't be good.

* * *

KAIRA'S POV:

"I am going to be pulling stable duty for life after all this." I said as I stood on the roof of some apartment buildings overlooking Manhattan.

Down below some men in black suits were swarming the alleyways looking for me and checking buildings. I snorted as I heard someone scream in Spanish about well-dressed thieves busting into her home. I then looked up as the helicopter that has been following me finally caught up.

"Well, looks like I didn't give him the slip after all." I said grinning with a chuckle leaving my lips. "He's getting better."

Through the window I saw the helicopter pilot seem to radio for backup, which sent the agents down below towards the fire escape to the building I was standing on. Well, it seems like my escape routes are just getting smaller and smaller. My chances of getting out of here are definitely slimming down. Just the thought had my grin going wider across my face.

Just as the first agent made it to the top of the building, I took off running. They shouted at me to come back and/or stop running, but as if I'd do that. If I ever got caught by these guys, I'd never hear the end of it. Besides, I wasn't about to let my perfect record of never being caught by these guys go to waste now. This was like a game, and I wasn't going to lose. I made it to the edge of the rooftop while jumping over without hesitation to the next one.

I landed in a roll without breaking a stride as I kept on running. I glanced behind me seeing the agents tailing me didn't seem too fond of giving chase since the probability of them making the jump the same as I did very low. I let out a laugh thinking this chase would be over sooner rather than later even if the helicopter was still keeping up with me. I was just about to jump to the next building, but I paused when the side of the helicopter opened up to reveal the familiar face of my pursuer. Agent Phil Coulson. Phil leaned partially out of the helicopter as he brought a megaphone to his mouth.

"Kaira Cortez, this is once again Agent Phil Coulson of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Linguistic Division." Phil said

The megaphone clearly carried his voice over the sound of the helicopter, and I chuckled wondering if Phil would ever get them to shorten that name.

"Please, stand down." Phil continued. "As I've said before, we only wish to speak with you, Ms. Cortez. Please, don't make us use force."

I snorted. Was he using that line again? It doesn't matter how many times he does give the order for his agents to move in, I always win. They were skilled...just not skilled enough to fight me and win. I mean, I do fight monsters daily and half-bloods with more battling power like those kids from the Ares Cabin.

I think Phil could see in my eyes that I wouldn't be choosing the peaceful route this time either as he let out a sigh. He dropped the megaphone to take a walkie talkie from one of the other men in the helicopter. I wasn't sure what he was saying into the walkie talkie, but since I was certain some kind of agent would be coming after me, I didn't plan to stick around.

With that thought, I took off running for the next rooftop. This one was taller than the other, so I knew I couldn't really make the jump to the roof directly. I'd have to use the fire escape on the side of the building to make it to the other side. Not a problem. I could do it with my eyes closed. Okay, maybe that was stretching things a bit. Point is, is that I won't be getting caught today. I jumped off the edge of the building ignoring Phil's call for me to stop before I hurt myself.

I reached out towards the fire escape while managing to snag one of the railings. As I came swinging back into the escape, I put my feet out to cushion the hit. I looked back as the helicopter flew overhead though knew it wouldn't be going far. I pulled myself over the railing with my feet hitting the metal. I could go up from here but going down seemed like the better option since I could hit the streets. Phil always calls off the chase once I get too close to civilians.

I could blend in with the crowd and be back at camp before dinner. But I haven't really finished my objective yet. I came to Manhattan for a reason today even if I did come without permission as always. Though I could still go down and join the crowd to get rid of them for at least a bit. I wasn't sure what to decide since I was having quite a bit of fun with Phil. He always made these little trips outside of camp fun though I have no idea how he so quickly finds me once I step out of Long Island.

Just as I was trying to decide what to do, a deciding choice came to me in the form of an arrow coming right at me. I jumped up to grab the grate above me to dodge the offending object that hit the wall behind me. I blinked wondering where that came from. Phil's never had an archer before. I didn't have much time to ponder this new player since more arrows came flying towards me. I had to end up going up to get away from the volley of arrows. Was there more than one?

I looked towards the angle they had to be coming from seeing no one, but something told me there was only one archer up there. Someone almost on the level of a child of Apollo if not the same level. Well, this was bad. If this person was as good as Corissa, I was doomed since I can't tell you how many times the leader of the Apollo Cabin tagged me with arrows when it was her turn to come for me.

Of course, not actual arrows. Just these special kinds that Beckendorf made that exploded at impact letting out a sleeping powder to knock me out if needed. Though considering one of those arrows just embedded itself into a brick wall I'd say they weren't the humane kind of arrows. Well, looks like I'm going up. I'm sure something unfriendly will await me at the top, but it wasn't as if the archer was giving me much choice.

"Up it is." I said when another arrow hit the wall by my head.

I started hurrying up the fire escape ready for what might be waiting at the top for me. I made it to the top while looking up in enough time to see a foot heading my way.

"Whoa!" I said while leaning backwards.

The foot went barely an inch over my nose, which had me mentally giving a sigh of relief. That would have hurt. Then without thinking I whirled my feet up using the side of the building as a balancer as I kicked my feet out to hit my attacker. It knocked them back a few feet, and once I was vertical on top of the building I saw the person who went for my face was a woman who seemed a few years older than me. Definitely still looking like a teenager.

"A face shot when we just met, Red." I said. "Doesn't seem like a good way to make friends."

The redheaded woman didn't reply in words, but in another kick towards the gut. This one managed to catch me, which knocked some air out of me. I didn't let it slow me down though as I grabbed her leg. I twisted around taking her leg with me to knock her off balance as I kicked out my own leg to aim for her head this time. She blocked me with her wrists to soften the impact. She then grabbed my ankle to spend us spinning in the air. We landed on the ground while rolling away from each other.

"You're good." I said appreciatively. "But you'll have to do better than that."

She silently narrowed her eyes at me, and I grinned seeing I slightly struck a nerve.

"This is going to be fun." I said.

We jumped back at each other while swamping blows. I would admit her close combat was scary good, but I wouldn't let it perturb me. I kicked out her knee to end her kneeling on the ground. I went to give her a knee to the face since I was always taught to never fight clean against an enemy. Survival was the most important thing, which means winning this fight was what mattered most.

However, before I could make contact with her face, another arrow came flying. I flipped backwards while landing in a crouch on the roof. I looked towards the archer while pouting. I almost forgot about him. Looks like I'm being double-teamed though. Not cool, but meh, I've had worse odds. And I always come up on top. I then looked up as the helicopter came back with the door still open, so Phil could lean out.

"Kaira, it's over." Phil said. "You can't win."

I chuckled because he still doesn't seem to realize things were far from over. Even with the odds in the other sides favor, I can always flip those odds on them. I haven't really used that kind of power yet around these guys, but I might have to this time to get away.

"Sorry, Phil, but with these odds how could I give up?" I asked under my breath.

The redhead seemed to hear me as her brows furrowed in confusion. I grinned at her while giving a wave.

"It's been fun, Red, but it's time for playtime to be over." I said. "Maybe we can pick this up again next time."

Before she could ask what, I meant, I raised my hand with gold light collecting around it. I snapped my fingers with the gold light pulsing out in a radius around me to the helicopter. The pulse wasn't anything real impressive, but it was obviously felt. The pulse came back in to cover me like a cocoon turning me a slight golden color.

"Now that's more like it." I said as the golden light seeped into my body.

What happened had Coulson shouting into his walkie talkie for the archer to take me down, which had a grin pulling across my face once more. I looked towards the arrow coming while not being too worried. Suddenly a hard wind on a windless day appeared knocking the arrow of course. It hit the helicopter back propeller sending the helicopter spiraling slightly. As it was hitting the top of the building, I used the distraction to run right past the redhead to jump to the next fire escape.

"No wait!" The redhead shouted.

She couldn't pursue me, however, since she had to get out of the way of the skidding helicopter. I didn't look back though knew no one was serious hurt. Maybe a bruise and a few scrapes, but besides that they were all fine. I could never really hurt a human. Not to the point of killing them or maiming them.

I jumped down into the alleyway before heading out into the crowd that was forming to watch what was going on. I walked through them calmly to get away as soon as possible. I needed to return home since I'm sure people have noticed my absence by now. I was walking past another alleyway when someone grabbed my arm to jerk me into the alleyway. I gasped while looking up to see Luke and Corissa. Oh great, they sent two head councilors after me, and they just witnessed what just happened. I'm doomed.

"Kaira," Corissa began sternly.

"Well, looks like even my luck can't get me out of this." I said looking to the side.

I then cried out when Luke put me in a headlock to roughly give my head a noogie.

"What were you thinking, kid?" He asked me.

"I'm sorry!" I whined. "Now let go! Please!"

Corissa sighed at both of us as she placed her hands on her hips. She definitely was not happy about any of this. Of course, I wasn't too happy at the moment either. But only because I got caught.

"Let's just go home." Corissa said as she turned around. "Chiron is waiting to give Kaira her punishment. And I'm sure it isn't going to be a light punishment considering he's still upset about Percy, Annabeth, and Grover taking off without permission."

I winced knowing this wasn't going to be fun in the slightest. Though I guessed there was no getting out of it.

* * *

NO POV:

"I can't believe a kid caused all that trouble." Clint said as he stood with Natasha in Fury's office.

He thought this was going to be a simple mission—especially when he heard that a kid was there target. Turned out he was very, very wrong.

"Believe it." Fury said from behind his desk. "Kaira Cortez has always been a special case. Different than anything we've ever dealt with."

Clint tilted his head curiously. A special case? And if Fury knows that, how long have they been after this girl?

"Sir, may I ask why our agency is interested in this girl?" Natasha asked.

She didn't want to sound too bold since she was still a bit knew around here. It hasn't been that long since Clint brought her in, and Fury decided to give her a chance.

"This girl has broken into probably every bank in the state of New York, and then some more across the U.S. But she always puts the money back," Phil, who was behind Fury's desk, said for Fury as he looked down at the picture of their target.

A young Hispanic girl, who looked to be in her mid-teens, was shown in the photo with rich black hair that fell past her shoulders in waves and dark brown eyes. She had a barely notable scar going down under her right eye, and it went down her cheek to her chin.

"She's robbed Casino's blind as well." Phil continued. "Never has been caught except on camera, and that's when she stops to pose."

"So, she steals money and puts it back. She's obviously a kleptomaniac." Clint said. "Why are we trying to take her out?"

Clint didn't like trying to hurt kids, which is why Natasha was standing with him now. He couldn't bring himself to hurt someone who had so much more to live.

"We're not trying to take her out, Agent Barton." Fury said as he leaned back in his seat. "And it wasn't the small things that caught my attention. It was the big things."

Clint's brows shot up. Big things? What else has this kid done? It had to be something if Fury was interested in her.

"Did you hear about the incident at the White House where someone had broken in—spent probably hours undetected inside—before waltzing out undetected?" Fury asked. "And it was after the fact this person was gone that anyone knew they were there."

While Natasha hadn't, Clint nodded his head. He heard it from some of their communication agents who keep up with stuff like that in case they need to be pulled in for backup.

"That person was this girl." Fury said as he tapped the picture in front of him.

Clint and Natasha were shocked to hear that most people wouldn't have even attempted it in the first place—let alone succeed.

"It was kept a secret from the public considering this was the second time someone succeeded in breaking into the White House and making it to the Oval Office." Fury said. "The first being a mutant who nearly killed out president. Kaira didn't seem to have the same goals. It all just seemed like fun for her. A test of her luck—a thrill. They wouldn't have even known she was there if she hadn't left a note."

Phil pulled out a bagged note from the box next to him to set it out on the desk. It was a simple sticky note. Nothing special, but it had what looked like Greek written across it.

'" _Might want to bump up your security—K.C_ "' Natasha read aloud.

Of course, Natasha would be able to read it. Maybe Clint should try learning more languages. He knows a few, but not as much as Natasha.

"Then there was the issue in Los Angeles when a small earthquake had hit." Fury continued. "It was small but did cause damage. And at the scene of the earthquake…"

He trailed off while turning his computer screen around to show a video clip to the agents. They watched the feed, which wasn't the best quality. But they could see enough to see Kaira was trying to save from people in a car that was going down in a large crack that appeared in the ground. And the amazing thing was being that she was trying to give it all she had to pull the car out of danger. Clint watched in amazement as this scrawny teenage kid pulled the car away from the edge and to safety.

The video continued to show something had caught Kaira's attention off screen as if someone was shouting to her. She nodded her head then ran off in that direction as the earth around continued to shake. She scaled some rumble without a problem to join a figure—who couldn't be clearly seen—then jumped down behind the rubble with the figure to disappear. The video continued on for a few seconds before going black when the ground started shaking heavily again.

"So, what do you think she is?" Natasha asked. "A mutant?"

"No, not a mutant." Fury said. "I had an old friend of mine—Charles Xavier try to look into her. He has a way of finding mutants—and using his method he found that Kaira Cortez is not a mutant. Which means she's something else—and she has training of some sort. She has sent many of our agents back in less than perfect condition. And there appears to be more like her. I want to know who they are, what they're capable of, and if they'd like a job."

"How much information do we have on her?" Natasha asked. "Is there any info on how she might have received her training?"

"No." Phil said as he pulled out a file that had Kaira's name on it. "Kaira Cortez was born on April 1st in south Texas, but not in any known hospital. Her father took the hospital on April second to get her checked out by a doctor who then filled out her birth certificate. No mother is listed, and there's no sign of Kaira's mother ever being present in her life."

Clint frowned wondering what kind of mother wouldn't show up in their kid's life at least once.

"Kaira lived a relatively normal childhood until the death of her father when she was five." Phil continued. "Apparently he had tuberculosis. Kaira's grandparents were deemed by the state to be too old to care for her, and since her mother never came forth to claim her, Kaira was sent into the system and placed in foster care."

Clint's frown deepened. It sounds as if this kid has really had it rough, and all Clint's heard is up until she was five.

"After that she went from foster home to foster home." Phil said. "Apparently, none of her foster families wanted to keep her long. Many complaints about weird occurrences happening around Kaira that made them uneasy."

"Weird occurrences?" Clint asked. "Like what?"

"Like bad things would happen around Kaira." Phil said. "There was a house fire in her first home, and even though most of the family had been trapped inside…Kaira had been found outside the house without a single mark on her. There were many times where shady characters were reported to follow Kaira around, and every time they came to close to her something would happen. One man got ran over when following Kaira across the street, and the witnesses swear there hadn't been a vehicle seconds before. A tree limb fell onto another man as Kaira was walking through the park. Many things like this happened, but Kaira never got a scratch every time."

Natasha and Clint wondered how this girl could be so lucky through the years. However, Clint didn't understand why her foster families sent her away just because a few odd things happening. It didn't look as if the girl was any harm to them.

"And Kaira was a bit of a trouble child." Phil said. "She had been in and out of several schools, but by the time she was twelve it was unknown where Kaira was living. She hasn't had a home address since then, and ran from her latest foster family. She's now fourteen. She was MIA for a year before a man named Mr. Brunner enrolled her in a public middle school in Long Island when she was thirteen. However, he hasn't given an address in any of her paperwork, and the numbers he gave the school are apparently no longer in use since we tried them with no luck. And besides, attending schools and getting kicked out of schools, we don't have much of an idea of what she does in her personal life beside when she's out doing something for thrills."

This girl was getting more and more mysterious the more they learned about her.

"We should assume she lives somewhere in the area." Natasha said. "If she is going to schools in that area."

Clint nodded in agreement. Of course, even if Long Island wasn't that big…it still had a lot of ground to cover.

"We'll run into her again." Clint said. "I'm sure this all seems like a big game to her, and I plan to win."

He honestly wanted to bring this girl in…it sounded if she never had a stable family or parental figure to turn to. He guesses he just felt the need to pull this girl under his wing kind of like he had done with Natasha. He was sure Kaira would make him work for it though, but he'd win in the end.

* * *

KAIRA'S POV:

I hummed to myself as I walked through camp Half Blood. After getting thoroughly scolded by Chiron, he let me go with a warning since he had other things to worry about-though Luke and Corissa weren't happy with the outcome. They totally wanted me to get it. Don't blame them since apparently, I ruined their plans to go on a date in town. I felt bad for it. I'd have to make it up to them somehow.

Though Chiron made sure I realized was in trouble with that warning. Apparently if I pulled another disappearance stunt again, I'd be assigned to stable duty for a year. Actually, I wouldn't mind too much. Yes, cleaning horse crap wasn't enjoyable, but I liked chilling with the horses and…Pegasuses? Pegasai? Pega-something. I'm not sure which.

"Hey, Kaira, you're back!

"I paused in my walk to turn my head to see the Stoll brothers heading my way. I grinned waving at the two of them. When they reached me, the three of us exchanged handshakes.

"So, have any fun while you were out?" Conner asked grinning.

"You could say that." I said shrugging. "Those Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Linguistic Division guys found me again and chased me through Manhattan as I was heading back to find Apollo's lyre."

"They really need to shorten their name." Travis said.

"Tell me about it." I said.

I then asked them what they had been up too while I was gone, and they explained they had pulled another huge prank on the Aphrodite cabin. It was like the golden apple incident all over again apparently, and only Kalista and Selena working together could calm their siblings down in the end. I laughed because that had been very humorous. As we were walking together, the conch shell sounded through the air, which brought them to a pause.

"Percy is back!" Someone shouted from near the hill. "Annabeth and Grover with him!"

As some campers hurried to see what was happening, Kaira stood still as she placed her hands in her pockets.

"Why do I feel as if fate has just taken a turn...in a bad direction?" She murmured.


	2. Meeting Director Eyepatch

Queenie: Hello, dears, I have another chapter for you. I promise to work on my other stories very soon. In fact, my Harry Potter crossovers are being completely redone. I haven't gotten that far with them, so I plan to change a lot. Like some character replacements, complete storyline changes, etc. I am keeping Phoenix Black and her story, which will lead to Artemis Scamander's story. And I am keeping the Harry Potter/TVD story, but it's completely to be different. Lyra will be there and I will try to keep Abel Summers since I love her so much. As for Isodora Malfory, who never had her first chapter written, she is going to be replaced with Alverdine Boivin, who was going to be a secondary character in Izzy's story. I don't know if I'll keep the Harry Potter/DC movieverse in play. I want to do something different than the other fandoms I brought in with my PJO crossovers. Though there is going to be two TVD stories for certain. Then I will bringing in a new character known as Marcail (Mar-KALE) Greer. All I have now is basically her name.

Anyway, be looking for some Harry Potter updates. My vacation is not even a full month away, so I will be able to work more on my stories then. Now, shall we begin the chapter?

* * *

FOUR YEARS LATER

As I sat in Cabin 11, I quickly packed a bag of clothes and a few personal items I had. Once it was full, I closed it then pulled the string to shut it as I stood. I slung the strap over my shoulder, which had the large duffel bag resting across my shoulder. I left out of the cabin as other campers prepared to leave. Many were already up the hill climbing into buses that were lined along the road. Others—who were staying here—like new campers and a few year-rounders—were saying goodbye to their friends or helping with the building going around.

As I walked, I looked to the right where the Tyche cabin was being built. I came to a stop to watch as a few cyclops were putting up the foundation, and it looked as if it would be a fine cabin once it was completed. Though I wasn't sure if I'd never go inside of it once it was finished. I wasn't sure if I'd come back here. I was a year rounder since I was twelve. I'm eighteen now. Time to try and live out there on my own. Which means new scenery.

Though despite saying that…I didn't want to move too far away. So, Chiron and Argus helped me find an apartment in Manhattan. That means I'll only be an hour away from home at the most by regular vehicle. Less by magical means in case I ever feel the urge to come home, or in case home needed me. I sighed while going to leave, but someone calling my name had me turning. I looked right seeing my younger sister Chiara hurrying towards me. She had a smile on her face when she saw me, but it fell when she saw my bag.

"Are you leaving with the others?" She asked looking glum. "I thought you could help with the final designs for the cabin."

She gestured to our incomplete cabin as our other sister Eris was directing the cyclops to be careful setting up the sign above the door. With Eris in charge this place was going to look like a Las Vegas casino.

"I'm sorry, Chiara." I said as I placed a hand on her shoulder. "I…I just need a change of scenery. I need time—space."

Though she still looked sadden by me leaving, she nodded her head in understanding. She then hugged me tightly, which had me putting my arms around her as well.

"We'll miss you, Kai." Chiara said.

"I'll miss you too." I told her.

I kissed the top of her head then let go of her. I saw Eris watching us from the side with her expression saddened as well. I waved to her knowing she wasn't much for goodbyes. She gave me a sad smile in return while waving as well.

"I'll be sure to bring you and Eris to my new place once I'm settled in Manhattan." I promised her. "We can hit the town after that. How does that sound?"

"It sounds cool." Chiara said smiling.

I nodded then told her goodbye before going to head towards the road. I wasn't hoping a bus with the rest of the campers. Way too crowded for me. Nope, I'd rather ride with the Gray Sisters than a bus filled with children. As I got closer to the road, I noticed some of the Head Councilors and older campers standing around. There was Mena, Corissa, Rhea, and Kalista. They turned to look at me as I approached.

"You heading out too, Kai?" Mena asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Not going to stay the whole year anymore?"

"No, Chiron managed to get me an apartment in Manhattan." I explained. "Not too far away in case he needs me or I need him."

This will be my first time living outside of camp since I was twelve, and I would be alone this time around too.

"Missa will be around those parts as well." Rhea said. "If it's not too much trouble, could you please check in on her from time to time?"

Missa was one of the campers swayed over to the side of the Titans. It's not that she had any ill-will towards us. Mostly she just wanted her mother's attention, and since Hecate took Kronos's side, Missa did as well. But that was in the past, and no one thought ill of Missa or the other campers either.

"Not a problem." I said.

Rhea thanked me then turned her head when Circe called out to her from the top of the road where she had a car waiting.

"Well, it's time for us to head out." Rhea said. "Wherever we might go or do, we'll always be one Iris Message away."

She held out her hand to us, which had each of stepping up in turn to give her a shake goodbye. She gave me a smile.

"I'm going to miss looking out for you." Rhea said chuckling. "You certainly kept things lively around here."

She then left up the hill to join Circe who was climbing into the passenger's side of the car.

"I better head out too." Kalista said as she picked up her bag. "I have my own apartment to move into."

"You only have one bag?" Mena asked disbelievingly.

Kalista just silently looked behind her, which had all of us turning to see Sherman and Mark of the Ares Cabin carrying multiple bags of luggage towards Argus's van. While Mena seemed to roll her eyes at her brothers, I chuckled.

"Your brothers were kind enough to help me." Kalista said smiling at Mena. "I hope to see you all again—even if it's not soon. May the gods watch over you."

She then left towards the van where Argus was waiting behind the wheel. She must have roped him into being her personal driver.

"I guess it's time for me to head out too." Mena said. "I have a long drive ahead of me. But driving across country will be the perfect chance to clear my head. See new things."

Corissa and Mena exchanged a hug before Mena turned to grin at me, which didn't set well with me. She then pounced locking my head up in a headlock as she messed up my hair. I cried protest as Corissa laughed at us both.

"And you try to stay out of trouble." Mena said. "We won't be around to help bail your ass out every time you screw up, so keep your stupid recklessness on the low, okay?"

"Okay, okay." I mumbled in defeat.

Mena finally let me go before going over to her mustang. Something she won thanks to _reckless_ decisions she had made, but whatever.

"Gees." I complained while trying to fix my hair.

I then blinked when noticing how many other older campers were leaving. I could see Galen Parker hoping on a bus. So was Aleksander, Myron and Desdemona, Arista Faust, Adria, Vasilis, and others. This would only leave the new campers and the campers too young to be on their own here. While camp was expanding it was also losing many who might not be coming back during the summer months. Not for a while at least.

"I didn't realize so many of us were leaving." I said.

"Well, a lot of us senior members need a change of pace." Corissa said from beside me. "We need to get away. After all the time we spent here…after all we've experienced and lost, we need to break away from it—at least for a little bit."

I sobered up while giving a sigh. Yeah, I knew exactly what she meant. Living this long in this kind of lifestyle really did a number on you. Makes you feel way older than you are.

"Of course, I know we'll all return at one point or another." Corissa continued. "This place is our home and the people who live here our family."

"Yeah," I agreed softly. "I'm sure going to miss this place."

Corissa smiled at me before telling me goodbye as she left to get onto her motorcycle. I wondered how she was going to transport her bags like that, but knowing her, she already sent her things on without her using the OPS. I watched her drive off while giving a sigh. I looked back towards the camp as the campers who were staying were helping the satyrs settle in the new arrivals. So many new faces. I wonder how many siblings I might have when I return here someday.

* * *

HALF A YEAR LATER

I hummed to myself as I made breakfast. In the background, Aretha Franklin's voice filled the air. I swayed my hips to the music as I fried some bacon. A bark sounded beside me causing me to grin as I looked down to see two pleading eyes looking up at me. The young English Bulldog yipped at me once he saw he had my attention.

"Hungry, Ody?" I asked him.

He whined at me in reply as his tiny little tail wagged. Ody was a rescue dog I had gotten from the shelter. I just couldn't get used to living alone after so many years of being in the cramped space of the Hermes Cabin. Galen, who had been visiting at the time, suggested I get a dog to keep me company. He said it helped him with adjusting to living alone in Queens. So, he took me to a nearby shelter to pick out a dog. I fell in love with Ody the second I set my eyes on him.

Apparently, he had been rescued from a puppy mill with other puppies who had been in very poor condition. They were going to put him down since they didn't have the resources to care for so many new additions, and Ody is blind in one eye, which sometimes causes him to bump into things since he cannot see them in time. But I couldn't have that. Besides, I thought his one pale blue eye gave him character.

"Bacon isn't exactly good for your diet." I told the chubby puppy.

He whined again, and it was hard to resist those pleading eyes. I sighed while grabbing a piece of bacon I had already set off to the side. It was cooled down, so I knelt down to give it to Ody after making him sit down for it.

"Okay, but this is the only piece." I said as I held it out to him.

He gobbled it up and even licked my fingers clean off the bacon grease. I chuckled scratching the top of his head, which had his entire butt shaking as he tried to wag his tail. I smiled at him then stood to wash off my hands, so to continue with breakfast. As I was drying them off, there was a knock on my door, which had my brow quirking. Who could that be? I took the bacon off the stove to set on the counter near the toast and eggs I made earlier.

Once I turned the stove eye off, I went over towards my door as there was another knock. I peeked through the peephole to see it was one of my neighbors. Her name was Rachel, I believe. I haven't exactly gone out of my way to introduce myself to my neighbors. Though I did know Rachel was newer to this apartment complex than me. She moved in about four months ago, and she seemed nice enough. I didn't know what she wanted, but it'd be rude to just leave her out there, right? I opened the door to look at Rachel who smiled at me.

"Hello, Kaira," Rachel said. "I'm sorry to bother you. And I know this might sound cliché, but do you have some sugar you can spare? I went to make my coffee this morning, and realized I was out. I can't handle my coffee without sugar."

"Um, sure." I said then stepped back. "You can come in if you want while I get it."

Rachel thanked me while stepping inside the apartment. Ody came to greet her, which had her cooing down at him. As she went to pet him, I went to shut the door. However, I paused when a bad feeling washed over me. I frowned while peeking out into the hallways with a frown on my face. At the end of the hall—by the staircase—there was a mirror, and I squinted at it when seeing a figure in the mirror's reflection. I saw more than one actually. Men in black suits waited poised at the staircase looking as if they were ready to swarm in at any second.

I closed the door while looking to Rachel as she was playing with Ody. So, she's been keeping an eye on me, huh? And those men outside had to be with Phil. Only black suits that have ever came after me. I've almost forgot all about them. Once issues at camp became serious, I made sure not to draw attention to myself since I had more important things to focus on than playing a game of chase with Phil. So, it's nearly been three—four years since our last game. But it looks like they're back. And just when I was settling in well here.

I mentally sighed though kept casual as I went to get the sugar for Rachel. I pretended all was well as Rachel kept playing with Ody. Though I could feel her eyes on my back the entire time. I got out the sugar while pouring some of it into a smaller container. I glanced around without moving my head for my possible exists. The window in my bedroom seemed like the best route to go since it led into the alleyway. However, I'm sure they have that covered. Which means, I should try heading out in a more…creative way. A way they couldn't possibly have prepared for. I smirked while glad I had come up with a few creative exit strategies the moment I moved here. I schooled my expression quickly.

"Here you go, Rachel." I said turning towards her with the cup of sugar.

She stood up taking the cup while thanking me. I noticed how she casually reached to put some hair behind her ear. A seemingly innocent move, but I had a gut feeling it wasn't. I let out a sigh out loud.

"Guess I should have known the quiet life wouldn't last long." I said getting Rachel to stiffen. "But it was fun while it lasted. Hope your coffee turns out alright, Rachel."

Then before she could blink I struck out my foot to trip her backgrounds. Before she even hit the floor, I scooped Ody, who started barking as if he knew something was coming, up in my arms to run towards the spare room in the apartment. Just as I was slamming the door, my front one was busted down with agents shouting for me to freeze, but I wasn't even there anymore. I quickly grabbed the packed bag under the bed then slung it over my shoulder. I heard the agents banging at the door to get in and knew the door wouldn't last long. Time to make my exit.

"Okay, Ody, I need you to hang on tight." I said as I tucked him into my jacket.

I went to the window in the room to open it wide. I climbed out—not bothering to shut it—as I balanced on the ledge. I scooted around the corner of the building while ignoring the agents who managed to bust down the door. I needed to focus on my balance and making sure I didn't drop Ody who kept barking in the direction of the agents. I made it to the northside of the building while looking to the rope hanging on the building across from me.

I jumped over reaching for the rope, which I managed to snag. As gravity helped me tug it down, a pulley was activated that quickly had me going up instead of down. The rope took me all the way up to the top of the second building, and the second my feet touched down, I took off sprinting. It was a bit hard to do as I had to hold Ody in place, but no way was I leaving the little guy. I made it to the other side of the building while slipping in through the open window on the third floor.

I was going to apologize to the residents there for my sudden intrusion, but noticed it was too quiet. While still crouched on the floor after rolling in, I looked up to see a man wearing all black sitting casually at the small kitchen table—reading the paper. He had an eyepatch as well, which made me think of those cliché villains in action movies. Behind him stood Phil who looked as chill as ever—I mean, I don't think I've ever seen the guy crack a smile or even frown. When I looked towards the only exit towards the main door, I saw my old pal Red.

A thud behind me, had me turning back to see a man holding a bow in one hand crouched at the window's ledge blocking my only other exit. My brow quirked. Something about this guy was familiar, but I know I didn't see his face the last time he was put on my trail along with Red over here. So, why did I feel as if I knew him? Or that I've at least seen him?

"Styx." I cursed under my breath.

A crack of thunder rolled outside, but it went ignored by those of us in the apartment. Ody growled at those in the room as I let out a sigh.

"Stand down, buddy." I said patting his head. "We've been caught."

Ody stopped growling though kept eyeing Eyepatch Man as if he might jump at any second. I stood up slowly, so not to end up tazered or something. For a long moment no one spoke, which had me frowning.

"So, is anyone going to say anything, or are we just going to stare into each other's eyes all day?" I asked.

I heard a chuckle from the archer. Well, at least someone around here knew how to crack a smile. The man with the eyepatch didn't bat an eye at my question though he did set the paper he had been reading to the side. I noticed it wasn't a resent one. I frowned when seeing the date since it was the day after the war when the people of the world were trying to make sense of what happened.

"You're a hard woman to track down, Ms. Cortez." He finally spoke. "We thought we might have lost you for good when there was no trace of you for a few years, but when Agent Barton saw you at your work establishment, I knew we couldn't let you disappear on us again."

It finally clicked where I saw the archer guy from. I managed to snag a job at the coffee shop a few blocks down from my apartment. It was a quaint place, and the owner didn't hire much help. And while the hours could be a killer, I made decent money that way. Not to mention the people there were nice—expect for a few assholes—and were patient with me. I vaguely remember Archer guy in there a few times, but I didn't know who he was until now. He had never given his name while there. Only have some casual conversations during his stay that seemed harmless, but obviously he was gathering information on me.

"Gees, you can't trust anyone these days." I said shaking my head. "And I guess Rachel's arrival to the apartment complex was shortly after Archer guy realized who I was."

"Yes," The Eyepatch Man said. "Agent Collins was brought in not only to keep tabs on you, but to study you. To see if you'd be a nice addition to Strategic Homeland—!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know about your secret agency's name." I interrupted. "Don't bother yourself with saying it."

Despite my interruption, he seemed more amused than annoyed as I finally took a seat across from him. It didn't look as if I'd be leaving anytime soon, so might as well chill.

"Now, you're not trying to recruit me like that professor was, are you?" I asked. "I told him wasn't made for his school for the gifted. I'm not some kind of mutant."

"We're aware of that." Eyepatch said. "I already spoke to Charles and he confirmed you are not a mutant. I believe his invitation was just to give you somewhere where you could be yourself because while you're no mutant—you're not a human either."

I wasn't surprised he figured out that much. I mean, no human can do what I can—or what other half-bloods can. Though I tried to keep my special abilities in check at most points in time, they sometimes were needed for certain things.

"We also know there are more of you." Eyepatch said. "And we know you all have to be receiving special training. We have video evidence of you working with at least one other during an earthquake that happened in Los Angles."

I frowned remembering that day. Chiron sent Mena and me to look into monster sightings in Los Angeles. A few satyrs had gone in looking for a half-blood, but when all were killed, Chiron decided to send in us to help. He was hoping Mena's battle experience and my pure luck would help the mission to bring this child to camp half-blood. The mission had been hard and the monster found was a large old one that had been woken up when the child accidently grew a giant bean stalk outside his window, which shook the earth thus waking the beast.

Some much damage had been caused during that fight. We nearly lost the kid and Mena in the process, but we managed to kill the thing and get back home. Of course, the mist covered things up by making people believe it was just a normal earthquake. Nothing strange about it.

"The others have nothing to do with this." I said narrowing my eyes at the man in front of me. "You want to lock me up or study me, fine. But they are left out."

"Or what?" He asked casually as if just seeing what I'd do.

I smirked as I set Ody on the floor. He stumbled over to Red who just looked down at him with an expressionless face.

"If you think you, your men, and your agency scare me, sir, you're wrong." I said. "I'm deadlier than you think, and if any of my friends—my family—are harmed in anyway, I won't hesitate to draw blood. I'll end you and everyone else in this room if that's what it takes to keep them safe. I won't expose those children to anymore danger. I made a promise."

I promised Corissa and many others that no matter the cost the future of Camp Half-Blood—the children—would be kept safe. Many of us died trying to keep that promise, and I would do the same.

"We are not looking to harm anyone, Ms. Cortez." The Eyepatch Man said unfazed by my threats. "In fact, I'm here to offer you and any other of your friends a _job_."

My brow quirked at that. He really wanted to hire me? Hire half-bloods even he doesn't know what we are? I'm not sure if I trust his words. As I said earlier, you can't trust anyone these days.

"And what would we be doing exactly?" I questioned. "Would be just be soldiers? Fighting whatever war, you point us at?"

"You'd be a field agent if things go according to plan." He said. "And much more. With what you can do, you can do the missions even some of my best agents can't. You can do a lot of good as a member of our agency. And so, could your friends."

So, basically, I'd be going around secretly saving the world from danger. I already did that once in the war. What did I really gain from it?

"I was quite enjoying my quiet life." I pointed out. "Nothing to worry about. Very mundane. Safe."

"And boring." Eyepatch said. "And we both know, you don't do boring, Ms. Cortez. You know as well as I, you wouldn't last much longer being _mundane_. You'd have to break out eventually and do something that would put you on the radar, but this time it wouldn't be just us coming after you. I am offering you a way to put your skills to use and for you to still maintain a stable life. You'd still have your cozy apartment, your friends, your family."

"This is all tempting." I said honestly. "But how do I know you're telling the truth, hmm? How do I know you're not going to strap me down to some table to poke and prod me?"

"You don't." He said. "But you've always been the type of person to listen to your instincts, haven't you? What are they telling you right now?"

I tilted my head. I wasn't feeling anything bad off this opportunity he was handing me. In fact, that little voice in the back of my mind—the one who gets me in trouble—was practically screaming at me to take the offer. This had my frown deepening. But this guy was right, I never ignore my instincts. I never question them, and it's because of that that I've lived this long. I let out my umpteenth sigh.

"Fine," I said. "I'll join your little spy club. However, I won't be bringing in anyone else until I feel like I can trust you enough."

"Fair enough." The man said nodding. "Then from now on, Ms. Cortez, you are Agent Kaira E. Cortez. You will report to Agent Coulson as he is to be your handler. You will also work very closely with Agents Barton and Romanoff as they see to your training."

He gestured to the Archer then Red as Ody remained at the woman's feet—obviously looking for attention. Barton grinned at me looking rather friendly while Romanoff had an unreadable expression on her face. I wasn't sure how I felt about any of this, but I guess there was no going back now.

"That's great." I said. "Now, not to be rude, but who the Hades are you anyway? I can't be calling you Eyepatch the entire time I'm working for you, now can I?"

"Who am I?" He asked. "I'm Nick Fury. I am the Director of this little spy club."

I felt my lips twitch up despite the situation. I think I was going to like this guy. Director Fury stood up from his seat while putting the paper beneath his arm.

"Oh, and something else you should know," Director Fury continued. "You will be joining in this new project I am personally spearheading under the table."

"Project?" I asked warily.

"Yes, project." Fury continued. "Agent Collins is already apart of it. Like you, she's different. Not human-not mutant either. Something much more."

I frowned. Maybe he did know what I was. And Rachel was like me? I've never seen her around Camp Half-Blood meaning she wasn't a Grecian. I know about the Romans and Norse. Was she one of them?

"And what's this project called?" I asked.

"Project Godsend." Fury replied.

Godsend? I believe the origin of that is early 19th century: from God's send/'what God has sent'. But now people usually just use that term to describe a very helpful or valuable event, person, or thing. I chuckled.

"Cute name." I said grinning.


	3. Tony Stark

SIX MONTHS LATER

I grunted as I fell face first on the training mat underneath me. I could hear Clint laughing in the background, which had me throwing curses at him under my breath. I then rolled onto my back just in time to avoid getting a foot to the back of my head. I glared up at Natasha then flipped back into my feet.

"A kick to the back of the head, Nat? Really?" I questioned her. "I've never done that to you."

The Black Widow merely smirked at me as she gestured me forward. I sighed then returned to our sparring match. Our little matches never ended until one of was knocked completely out of the ring. Eating mat never meant the game was over unless someone wielded, and neither of us ever forfeit. As we continued our spar, Clint watched from his perch. Phil was with him, and I felt as if they were evaluating me. I dodged Natasha's fist then grabbed onto her arm to tossed her over my shoulder to slam down into the mat. I smirked when seeing her foot had landed outside the mat. She noticed as well, which brought a frown to her face.

"I win." I said with my smirk growing. "That means you're buying lunch."

Natasha rolled her eyes then accepted my hand when I held it out to her. I pulled her up onto her feet before we both went to grab out water bottles. If anyone had even told me I'd be friends with Natasha back when I first started, I would have laughed in their faces. However, these last six months has brought us together as friends. Yeah, six months. I've been a member for that long already.

And it's been a year since I left camp. I haven't visited since leaving. Not that it was possible with the intense training Fury had me doing. I might be a trained warrior, but I didn't know the first thing about being a spy. Sure, I could break into places without a hitch. I could fight off enemies better than anyone here, and I know that sounds arrogant but I have the best combat scores here. Even Fury commented on them.

But I'm not good with getting close to targets. I'm terrible with listening to orders, which is why I literally had to take obedient lessons. I'm sure Fury just did that as some kind of punishment though since I got mouthy with one of the senior agents. I could do the basics, but I had to do a lot of lessons and training to really refine my skills. I even had special courses to make my certain skill set even better. Phil made sure to manage that himself while Clint and Natasha work mostly on my combat training.

Though Natasha has also helped me learn some interesting interrogation tactics that don't involve having to cause someone bodily harm. She's also helping me learn different languages including body language. Clint's tried to get me into archery with him, but it's more a kid of Apollo thing, which is why Rachel, who happens to be the daughter of the Roman Apollo, trains with him a lot at the archery range. I train with Rachel as well. I've even had a few firearm courses with Agent Hill. Though all I've done is train. They haven't let me go on one mission yet, and my skin was starting to crawl.

"If you two are done," Phil called over to Natasha and I. "I'd like to borrow Agent Cortez."

My brow quirked. Did I break some other rules I didn't care to know about? I looked to Natasha, and she nodded for me to go on. I nodded in return then tossed my towel over my shoulder. I took the steps up towards the door to join Phil and Clint. Phil opened the door while stepping aside to let me go first. As I was walking past Clint, who was sitting at the railings with his legs stuck through, I dumped the rest of my water over his head.

"Kai!" He snapped reaching to smack the back of my legs. "What was that for?"

"Don't think I forgot about you laughing at me when I ate mat, Birdie." I said simply as I tossed my towel over his soaked head.

He grumbled while using the towel to dry off, which had me chuckling. I then went through the door with Phil to walk through the halls.

"So, what's up, Mama Phil?" I asked him. "Did I piss off another agent? Did I break something important again? Did I make anyone cry recently?"

Phil didn't even bat an eye at my questions. I've caused a lot of trouble in my time here. I even made a senior agent cry after making him a fool in front of his rookies. Then those rookies were crying because…well, I beat the crap out of them in training. Then there was that time I might have broke a prototype or two or a dozen when our resident egg heads wanted me to try out some new toys. And don't get me started on all the senior staff I've pissed off being snark and insubordinate. What can I say? I only listen to certain people. Those people consist of Fury, Phil, Clint, and Natasha. Occasionally Maria if I'm feeling nice.

"You're getting a mission." Phil said getting to the point as always.

I nearly came to a screeching stop at his words, but I managed to keep pace with him.

"Really?" I asked with a small grin coming to my face.

I know Fury said once he thought my training was over that he'd use me and/or Rachel for those Mission Impossible missions. The ones that were too risky for his other agents. Finally, it was time for the fun stuff start. I'm surprised I've lasted this long without breaking out like I did back at camp.

"Don't get too excited." Phil told me. "It's not what you're expecting. This mission is also part of your training."

My mood immediately deflated as I let out a sigh. More training? You'd think I've done enough training to last me a lifetime. First all those years at camp, where the training could kill you if you weren't focused enough. Like climbing the rock wall. Or capture the flag where a handful of campers ended up with pretty bad injuries by the end of it. The monster hunts for the older campers that helped teach the younger ones. The Battle Royales. Though to be honest, those were more like games to us—not training. Normal games just did not keep a half-blood's attention for long, ya know?

"Okay then what kind of mission is it?" I asked.

"A simple information gathering mission." Phil explained. "You heard about the billionaire Tony Stark being kidnapped, yes?"

I nodded my head. Who hasn't heard about it? His face has been plastered all over the news nonstop since the abduction.

"Well, our military managed to find Mr. Stark walking the desert—alone." Phil said. "We need to figure out how he managed to escape his captors, and everything he saw while there."

"So, we're guessing he isn't just like yours truly, and just managed to waltz out," I guessed. "Which means we have a mystery. You guys do seem to like those."

Phil's lips twitched up ever so slightly as the two of us stepped into an elevator.

"I just appreciate that every now and then we come across something we know completely nothing about." Phil said. "It happens so rarely. Sometimes us looking into can save lives or lead us to something extraordinary."

He looked at me as he said this, and I felt my chest warm a little bit. I think that was the most flattering compliment I've ever received.

"Like me?" I asked grinned. "Mama Phil, you sure know how to flatter a girl."

Phil didn't comment as we reached out destination, which was the floor that acted as living quarters for the agents. I had a small room here as well even if my apartment wasn't that far away. Though having a room at HQ did helped.

"You'll find everything you need lying on your bed." Phil said as I stepped out of the elevator. "Get dressed and meet be down stairs in the lobby in ten minutes."

"Yes, _Mom_." I said giving a mock salute.

Phil nodded then pressed the button for the ground floor. The elevator doors shut before taking him down. I sighed wondering just how he planned to gather this information. I made it to my room while opening it see Ody exactly where I left him. Snoozing on his dog bed without a care in the world.

"Lazy pup." I snorted though had a smile pulling across my face.

At the sound of my voice, he seemed to become a bit alert as he rolled over with one of his eyes peeking open.

"Enjoying naptime, are we?" I asked him.

He sat up completely now with his little tail wagging behind him. He moved from his bed to stop at my feet. I gave him a pet while knowing I didn't have much time to spend with him. With that in mind, I turned to my bed with my mouth dropping open in horror.

"He wants me to wear that?!" I hissed.

Laying before me was a gray dress suit with a pencil skirt instead of slacks. Not to mention high heels. How in the name of Zeus was I going to move in this let alone fight if needed?

* * *

"I hate you, Coulson," I hissed under my breath as I got out of the SUV with him.

"You'll get over it." Phil said simply without sparing me a glance.

I glared at him darkly. I then sighed supposing there was no point in complaining now. I followed Phil up the steps to where Tony Stark was holding a press conference. He hasn't even been back for five hours, and he was already speaking with the press. I wonder if he was going to tell the entire world what happened to him, or he was just looking for attention in general.

I don't know much about the billionaire except what I was told and the things that sometimes came up in the news. He just seemed like any typical playboy billionaire. I believed he was brilliant despite that. I've heard of his work and achievements academic wise. However, his life seemed rather sad to me. The partying—the multiple women he's been with—it's like he's trying to have too much fun to cover everything up. And maybe over time he's convinced himself that's the person he is. Or I could be reading far much into things. Yeah, probably reading far much into things.

"Remember, we are only here to debrief Mr. Stark." Phil said as we entered the building. "There will be no need for combat, or any of that other stuff you like to do."

I frowned at that wondering what he was saying when he said that. What other crazy stuff?

"And no pickpocketing." Phil added as we entered the cramped room full of press and other people I didn't care about.

"Anything else, mom?" I asked him.

If he was going to retort, I didn't catch it as my eyes landed on the man we came to see. He was going through the crowd with his pal Obadiah Stain behind him. While others might not see it, I could tell he wasn't very comfortable with all the people around him. He seemed jumpy as if the noise and people just made him completely uncomfortable. Funny for someone who liked attention.

"There's his secretary." Phil said getting my attention again. "We'll approach her for now."

I nodded my head while following his lead. He went up to Virginia "Pepper" Potts without the woman noticing either of us.

"Ms. Potts?" Phil addressed her.

"Yes?" She asked not seeming too surprised by our sudden presence.

It wouldn't surprise me if the woman wasn't already used to being approached considering who her boss was.

"Can we speak with for a moment?" Phil asked.

"I'm not apart of the press conference, but it's about to begin right now." Pepper told us.

"We're not reporters." Phil informed her. "I am Agent Phil Coulson and this is Agent Kaira Cortez, with the Strategic Homeland, Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division."

I held out our card to her even if she wasn't looking at us directly. I have a strong feeling we're going to be brushed off.

"That's quite a mouthful." She said while taking the card.

"I'm told we're working on it." I told her.

My words had her cracking a small smile, which I saw as progress considering she wasn't even looking at me earlier.

"You know, we've been approached already by the DOD, FBI, the CIA," She listed off.

"We're a separate division with a more specific focus," Phil cut in. "We need to debrief Mr. Stark about the circumstances of his escape."

Considering he's a man of science, I highly doubted he used magic to get out of there like I would have. Or rather, I would have used my godly gifts. But that's just magic in the end, right?

"I'll put something in the book, shall I?" Pepper suggested.

"Thank-you." Phil said.

We then walked away as a frown started to form on my lips. I put this stupid outfit on for nothing.

"Do you have the feeling we were just brushed off?" I asked Phil. "I don't think she'll be "putting something in the book" anytime soon. That response was way too rehearsed."

"Yes, it was," Phil agreed. "We'll have to keep persisting until they give in."

"Or we could kidnap Mr. Stark and interrogate him." I suggested.

Phil gave me a look that said that idea was off the table. I shrugged my shoulders. If he didn't want to do it, fine. But I had a feeling this mission was to test how well my patience held out, and how I'd handle something so boringly simple. Phil and I stood off to the side as Obadiah went to the podium. He looked as if he was going to start speaking but realized the man of the hour wasn't standing with him. I looked at Tony as he sat in front of the podium digging a hamburger out of his pocket.

"Hey, would it be all right if everyone sat down?" He asked. "Why don't you just sit down? That way you can see me, and I can—a little less formal."

He started eating his food as those in the room started to sit down to listen to him. I looked to Phil wondering if we had to do the same. If I sat down in this skirt, I might not get back up. Phil crouched down slightly while looking up at me expectantly. I held back a groan while trying to carefully get down on the ground without making a fool out of myself. I sat down as comfortably as I could as Obadiah sat next to Tony. Him and Obadiah exchanged a few words before Tony looked towards the crowd.

"I never got to say goodbye to my father." Tony said as he leaned against the podium. "There's questions I would have asked him. I would have asked him about how he felt about what his company did. If he was conflicted, if he had doubts. Of maybe he was every inch of the man we remember from the newsreels."

Ouch, and I thought I had issues with my mom, but it seems Tony is in the same boat—but with his father. Tony then took a deep breath that had my eyes narrowing at him. His shaking as become worse, but not enough for the others to take note of.

"I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend and protect them." Tony continued. "And I saw…that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability."

His words had made the room a total new level of silent as he had everyone's rapt attention. I watched him closely as well while nearly forgetting that Phil was right beside me. One reporter finally raised his hand, and Tony gave him the okay to ask his question.

"What happened over there?" The reporter asked.

His question brought a moment of pause to Tony before the billionaire finally stood up to his feet.

"I—had my eyes opened. I came to realize I have more to offer this world than just making things blow up," Tony explained as he made his way behind the podium. "And that is why, effectively immediately, I am shutting down the weapon manufacturing division of Stark International."

His words had reporters jumping to their feet demanding answers as they all spoke over each other. Phil stood up as well as did I—though I did need a little help. Obadiah was on his feet by now as well while whispering sternly in Tony's ear, but I had a feeling Tony wasn't listening to him.

"Until such a time as I can decide what the future of the company will be—what direction it should take—one that I'm comfortable with and what is consistent with the highest good for the company as well." Tony continued as if no one else was talking.

He then left the stage heading out with many reporters following after him. I remained still as I remained at Phil's side.

"That was interesting." I said to Phil as I turned to look at him.

"It was." Phil agreed. "I don't believe anyone saw the say Tony Stark would shut down his weapon productions."

We both started out the door after the mob of reporters had finally left the room.

"His little bubble of ignorance was popped in that desert, Phil." I said as we walked. "To think a man his age and in his field really thought his weapons were only used for the good of America, is a bit sad—but now that he knows at least he's trying to do something about it. It shows Tony Stark isn't all that bad—not deep down anyway."

"We still need to figure out how he managed to get away from his captors." Phil said. "But for now, we'll return to HQ. I'll report to Director Fury. Until given our next orders on how to proceed, you may do as you wish."

I gave Phil a mock salute as we reached the SUV. I might honestly return to base and take a nap. Or maybe I'll go bug Clint. I grinned. Yeah, the second option sounded much better.

* * *

I let out a sigh as I watched Ody run around the courtyard in the middle of HQ. He seemed to be having the time of his life as he ran after a butterfly that had caught his attention. I was still waiting for Phil to come and collect me to finish this Stark business. And Clint happened to have been sent on a mission with Natasha hence why I'm in the courtyard with the chubby puppy. I love seeing Ody happy, but I'm bored as heck. When I head footsteps heading my way, I looked up—while already knowing it wasn't Phil—to see Rachel, who had a folder tucked under her arm, heading my way.

"Agent Collins." I greeted when she got close enough. "Or should I say doctor?"

Rachel lightly rolled her eyes at me as she took a seat next to me on the stone bench. For those of you confused, Rachel here is not only a field agent. She's also one of the many doctors we have here in our little organization. She started out as a doctor here anyway until Fury learned what she could do and made her the first official member of Project Godsend. She still doesn't do much field work from what I hearsince she prefers her work here. I'm told I'd do most of the field work once my training was over.

"It's Rachel to you." Rachel replied. "I thought we were making progress as friends."

"I don't know." I said. "You are a Roman. While that makes us kind of like distance relatives, our two…communities don't exactly get along."

Rachel nodded in agreement since that was true. The Greeks and the Romans weren't best friends or anything even if we basically share the same gods.

"But I guess for a Roman that you're okay." I said shrugging.

Rachel snorted at me in reply as Ody finally gave up on chasing the butterfly to pad over to where we sat. He plopped down at my feet while leaning into my legs. I pat him on the head.

"Still waiting on Agent Coulson?" Rachel asked me.

I nodded my head with another sigh leaving between my lips. If he didn't come back soon, I might go take that nap.

"I'm waiting on Agent Hill." Rachel said. "Apparently, there's another recruitment opportunity for Project Godsend."

"Oh, are you going to pretend to be someone else's neighbor then jump them when they least expect it?" I questioned casually.

"Are you ever going to let that go?" Rachel asked looking a bit annoyed.

"As long as it still bothers you?" I asked. "No _p_ e."

I popped the "p" for good measure, which had Rachel frowning at me. Rachel and I have an odd working relationship. I don't dislike her exactly, but we don't exactly get along well either. It's hard to explain. Maybe it really was the fact, she was Roman and me Greek that just made our relationship strained?

"Anyway, who's this new recruit?" I asked. "What makes you think he or she is one of us?"

Rachel held out the folder to me silently, which had my brow quirking. I took it from her though while opening it up. I looked inside seeing a kid who looked my age or younger looking back at me in the tiny photo clipped to the files. This kid—or rather teenage girl—was someone I didn't recognize. That meant she wasn't a Greek half-blood, or she was one of the newbies I haven't met. But to think someone went this long and wasn't detected by us was sad, so I didn't want to think it true.

"Eira Pierce." I said. "Age: 18."

That made her a year younger than me, and it seemed as if she had quite the troublemaking streak as well. She's been in juvey a few times it seems for theft, fighting, etc. Apparently, she has no parents to look out for her, and none of her foster homes worked out. It's like looking through my own past.

"While I see she's troubled that doesn't mean she's like us." I said giving Rachel the folder back. "Not every troubled kid is like us."

"We have a reliable source that says she is like us." Rachel said. "Agent Hill and I will be going to speak with her today and see if she'd like a job."

I snorted. A job. That seems to be their favorite phase around here. I didn't say this out loud though.

"Who's the source?" I asked curiously.

"Sorry, _Trainee_ , you don't have that kind of clearance yet." Rachel said as she stood.

She walked away after that as I tried my hardest not to let her words irk the hell out of me—though they did, _greatly_. It was like she was trying to piss me off. Well, whatever. I won't be a trainee forever. If this mission with Stark goes well, I might be becoming an official field agent of this place. And maybe it'd be me bringing in new recruit to Project Godsend. This place isn't bad, and everyone needs a purpose in life—something hard to find in the life of a half-blood.


End file.
